1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as sliding gates, and more specifically to a modular panel gate assembly that can provide customizable gate lengths from mass-production components.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many security gate configurations currently in use to permit vehicular and/or pedestrian access to a commercial/industrial or other site secured by a perimeter or other fence. One configuration is a cantilever slide gate in which one section of the gate is supported above the ground between two support post assemblies and another portion of the gate extends across the opening in the security fence when the gate is in the closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,374 to Peterson discloses a typical slide gate system, and is incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cantilever slide gate system 200. The cantilever slide gate system 200 includes a gate 202 vertically suspended above the ground by a plurality of support post assemblies 204 (only one is shown). The support post assemblies 204 support the weight of the gate 202 and cooperate with the gate 202 to guide the gate 202 between the closed position and the opened position.
The gate 202 includes a top primary member 206, a track member 208, a lower tube member 210, and a plurality of vertical members 212 (only one is illustrated). The top primary member 206, the lower tube member 210, and the track member 208 are shown in cross-section in FIG. 1. The vertical members 212 extend between and are connected to the top primary member 206 and the lower tube member 210, for example, by stitch welding. The track member 208 is also secured to the top primary member 206 by stitch welds.
In order to properly align the track member 208 with the top primary member 206, the top primary member 206 includes a keyway 214 and the track member 208 includes a key 216. The track member 208 also includes a horizontal flange 218 that extends across a top external surface 220 of the top primary member 206 and a vertical flange 220 that extends along a side surface (not numbered) of the top primary member 206. The track member 208 includes an inner surface (not numbered) that defines a track that is configured to receive a truck 224 of a hanger assembly 226 from which the gate 202 is suspended. The vertical flange 222 extends from the track member 298 below the track (not numbered). The key 216 is positioned at a location intermediate the track (not numbered) and the vertical flange 222.
Each support post assembly 204 includes a support post 228, a lower guide assembly 230, and the above-described hanger assembly 226. The hanger assembly 226 includes the truck 224 and a hanger bracket 232 secured to the truck 224. The hanger bracket 232 is secured to the support post 228 by a plurality of U-bolts 234. The lower guide assembly 230 is secured to the support post 228 by a U-bolt 236.
The truck 224 includes a pair of horizontal rollers 238 (only one is visible in FIG. 1) and four vertical rollers 240 (only two are visible in FIG. 1). The horizontal rollers 238 engage the inner side walls (not numbered) of the track (not numbered) and the vertical rollers 240 engage the upper and lower surfaces (not numbered) of the track (not numbered). Thus, the hanger assembly 224 and the track member 208 cooperate to support the gate 202 above the ground as the gate 202 moves between the closed position and the open position.
The lower guide assembly 230 engages the sides (not numbered) of lower tube member 210 to limit horizontal displacement of the gate 202 toward and away from the support post 228 as the gate 202 moves between the closed position and the opened position.
Existing cantilever sliding gate systems are typically custom built to meet dimensional requirements specific to each customer. That is, the top primary member 206 and the lower tube member 210 are each made from a single extruded blank that has a length equal to the length required by the end user for the gate 202. In some cases, for a very long section, the track and top primary member can be spliced at alternating locations. Specifically, the track and the top primary member can be located relative to each other so that each track member overlaps two top primary members, and vice versa, and are then joined by welds or other attachment structures. This type of overlap splice provides greater strength when the gate is assembled.
However, custom built sliding gate systems can be labor intensive, can take a long period of time from order to delivery, and can be costly to manufacture and ship to the end user.
Modular systems can reap the benefits of mass production volumes while also permitting designed-in versatility for customization for each end user. The gate modules can be sized to meet standard shipping requirements. Thus, modular sliding gate systems can provide economies of scale from mass-production and significantly reduce shipping and installation cost per gate. In addition, certain strength and operation benefits can be achieved by a modular system.
However, many of the existing and prior modular sliding gate systems might not meet certain ASTM and other industry guidelines. In addition, many of these prior attempts at modular sliding gate systems might not meet customer demands for long-term performance, durability, ease of assembly, etc.